Amu Hinamori:Caramelangel714
Personality Amu is very spiteful, crazy, and strongly harsh, after a loss of her Guardian Characters and her magical abilities. She can act cold and paranoid, if each Guardian advises her to something that was intruding her. Unfortunately, Amu did not receive her title, nor her advanced rank of achieving her missions. Kukai made up a unnecessary title for her, as , possibly resembling her dismal and terrible disqualification. History Shugo Chara!: The Movie Unwillingly in the reboot of the fan movie, Amu did not defeat the Nightmare of another dimension, caused by losing strength, when using her jealous reaction among Haruo and the other fives. It was progressed that Daisuke defeated the Nightmare before Amu. Amu then lost all of her Guardian Characters, permanently betraying her would-be-self and encouragement. This led Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia return to their eggs and disappear, finding their new owners. Amulet Diamond is temporate and removed, as Amu flies away to find a new target to achieve, then lost all of her abilities and falls down heavily. The Dreamist congradulated the Guardians that they will level up with Tron Form and advanced abilities, except for Amu and Tadase, as they lost their Guardian Characters and failed the mission to defeat the Nightmare. However, Hideki fired Amu, but Tadase, for disqualification, which led her outraged and vowed that she wants the Guardians to be terminated, focusing on that the Guardians are shocked. She then became frightened when Tsukuba tears off the Joker card, attempting that Amu will never continue her story forever, when stuck by antagonizing her would-be self and especially, the new Guardians. Amu let out a huge tantrum and nearly destroy the Guardians, but they've survive Amu's selfish and harmful attack. Ikuto then breaks Amu's Humpty Lock, which allows Amu to sacrifice her story, and permanently kicked out of the group. Later, Amu was recruited to a cram school, after Seiyo Academy. Amu sneaks to the Tron Dimension to steal one of the Tron Balls. Right before opening it quickly, Haruo and Chieko caught her, but Amu done it without hesitation. The Tron Ball was shut down desperately, and turned Amu into a glitch, giving her the opportunity to lose power and fail. The Guardians chased the glitchy Amu and arrested her. Haruo presents the truth about Amu, which made Tadase and Ikuto furious. The glitch was soon fixed for Amu, as turned back to normal, but Tadase, as he Character Transforms with Ten into Platinum Angel to defeat the Nightmare, receives Kiseki happily as they reached to Tron Form. All Guardians are advanced and ready, but led Amu in melancholy, still unemployed for the Guardians. Rima scares Amu for making a puff at her ear, leading Amu screaming loudly and and running away easily. The Guardians laughed, before Haruo becomes the new Guardian at the end of the movie. Shugo Chara! + Gorillaz Dia pops to 2-D, believing in his aquirement to save his band members to transform into Techno Diamond. Amu became jealous and harsh to 2-D's acievement as she refused to see the Gorillaz. In the epilogue, the fact about Amu was revealed that she is about to be the next victim as an antagonist, which leads into the Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure series. The antagonist can be revealed as Necromalia later. Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure In the special Pretty Cure movie, Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure, Amu was unsastified that the transferred students, Takae Minori, Sakurai Kamiko, Yamaha Lilo, and Kagamiro Talia, are stealing her pride. While Faux-Plo arrives to Earth, she possessed the child's Heart Egg. Ran hatched to Minori, letting her transform into Cure Heart. The next events happened to the other girls:Kamiko as Cure Spade, Lilo as Cure Clover, and Talia as Cure Diamond. The four Guardian Characters united the girls, instead of Tsukikawa Kiyomi, as she gave birth to her new Guardian Character, Gekkou. Suspiciously, Amu became foul-tempered to Minori and her friends, because the four Guardians united them as the Pretty Cure. Tadase slowly have a crush on Mieko, remembering that she is a "sweetheart". Ikuto became furious to her as he united with his second crush, Kotone, making Amu easily heartbroken. Amu's jealousy was appearing to be troubled for the four girls making Amu hostile, but Rima makes a puff on the last time (previous for the Shugo Chara movie). Amu furiously shrieked in frustration, as she attacks the Guardians with her fierceness and craziness. Her tantrum is caused by Kairi's severe injury, which gives him a loud cry, and Kayo's necklace, which is given from Shouta, broken into pieces. After Amu's tantrum in the field trip, Amu was expelled at the Hinamori household, as Kayo becomes the new member of the family, and the new sister of Ami. She have no hope to try harder to reach her goal to the Guardians. Amu always have her outside character again in some scenes. She tried to do something that her four guardians have done, but was very useless. After Amu furiously argue back at Minori and blaming at the Cures that they've tear up her life, Tsukasa steps by to confront Amu, as he transforms her into a Guardian Character. After the Cures and the Guardians are separated in the Outer Portal, Amu was stuck, being a Guardian Character, when being ambushed by jeopardy. She was then caught by her parents, after Ami explains about Amu's Guardian Character transformation. Furiously, Amu gained revenge on the five Cures, and blurted out that she wants to destroy them, as Necromalia turns Amu into a Nightmare. After the defeat of both Amu and Necromalia, Amu was then expelled by Seiyo Academy (caused by Amu's Nightmare self haunted the city, her decreasing grades, her failure of the Seiyo Guardians, and her hatred on the Cures), and was punished to be sent out of Japan. Expelled from Japan Amu was sent to Texas in order to attend to a new high school, JFK High School (right before the Cures and the Guardians went to Las Vegas, Nevada for a Thanksgiving holiday). American students start teasing and bullying her about her outfits, such as her school uniform and other outfits. Death Amu returns to Seiyo Academy, but Tadase and the Guardians remembered that Amu does not exist at all. Dragged by hell, she was raped by a vampire on the epilogue. A moral was shown on screen that says , as of a Nobuko quote, meaning that her outside and inside characters may appear to be unattended. Her Heart Egg with her four characters (that she was betrayed by Ran and the others) was destroyed before she died. Appearance Amu's hairstyle is formed into Yaya's original hairstyle, before Amu was taunted by the other Seiyo students. This is the temporary hair appearance for the neon circus, in Shugo Chara!: The Movie. While at the Star Festival, it shows that Amu wants to wear a kimono. The kimono consists of various of amaryllias and daisies at the bottom. Its main color is slightly pink, as it matches Amu's hair color. Amu's kimono becomes temporary when Talia's younger sister, Chiisa, and Kenta's younger brother, tore it into scrambled puzzle pieces with scissors. Upon Amu's terrible luck on the Guardians' trip, she is shown wearing a Gir costume instead. Trivia *Amu is the only Shugo Chara! character who did not receive her title and Tron form, told by the Dreamist that she lost all of her Guardian Characters or failed to defeat the Nightmare of another dimension. **Although Amu is the only character who was not in Tron form, Erika, Nagisa, Miyuki (from the Pretty Cure series), Lil Rob, and Spitball (from Wild Grinders) are some of the characters who did not receive them. *As a huge comparison in all Shugo Chara! canon and fanon characters, Amu is the only character who does not have her weapons renamed precisely. This follows by Yuiki Yaya, but as Tao Bloom, she has precise weapons *Unlike all of the Shugo Chara! characters' ego attires, Amu's ego attires are typically "bland" and unusual, done by the entire, official Shugo Chara! series, made by Peach-Pit (with the exception of Amulet Diamond). The original anime remains Amu's ego attires unchanged, and typically "stupid", such as a cheerleader (Amulet Heart), an artist (Amulet Spade), a house maid (Amulet Clover), a cute angel (Amulet Angel), and an immature demon (Amulet Devil). **Yuiki Yaya's Dear Baby followed this fact, but Blooming Joy is the exception and the example of the precise ego. *Amu is the only one so far to not wear a Royal Cape. Gallery Amu.png|Early Fan Art Hinamori Amu (Cat).png|Amu in her cat form in the Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure series. Hinamori Amu (Witch).png|An early fan art of Hinamori Amu as an antagonist of the Pretty Cure movie. Amu Homestuck.png|Amu in Homestuck form.